


A Call To Motion

by usasarah



Series: Move Me [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cock Warming, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Oral Fixation, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usasarah/pseuds/usasarah
Summary: Obi-Wan has a particular fixation; Anakin plans to exploit it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Move Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088969
Comments: 28
Kudos: 385





	A Call To Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> This is the second part of a series. The first part does not necessarily need to be read to enjoy this one-shot, but will be appreciated more if you do. 
> 
> This is for those who wanted:  
> \- Anakin's POV  
> \- Anakin's and Padme's secret meetings  
> \- more smut
> 
> This is pure smut, no plot. The third part of the series will be a little plotty and a little angsty (a lot angsty), and there is a small sneak peak in my end notes, so stay tuned :) Enjoy!

Obi-Wan had a peculiar habit. 

It wasn’t noticeable to those who surrounded the Jedi Master; Ahsoka, Rex, and even Cody had never made any such indication, and if they had picked up on his habit, it was innocent enough that they never made a comment on it. 

Anakin noticed however. 

When it came to Obi-Wan Kenobi, he noticed everything. 

He noticed the way his ginger locks curled ever so slightly at the nape of his neck. He noticed the way his blush always started at the tip of his ears. He noticed that Obi-Wan always stirred his tea twice before taking his first sip. He memorized the exact cadence of his Master’s breath when he was deep in meditation and the pattern and sound of his footfalls. He even noticed the uncertain tremble in his former Master’s voice when he had to make a tough call, a tremble that was almost impossible to discern in the softness of his Coruscanti lilt but was there nonetheless. 

So, of course, Anakin noticed the way Obi-Wan was _always_ fiddling with his mouth. 

If the Omega wasn’t stroking his beard in deep thought, thumb brushing at that pouty bottom lip, then he was gently biting at it in fierce concentration until it was red and slightly puffy. 

Even more distractingly, Obi-Wan would gently nibble at a litany of miscellaneous items. Most common was the Omega’s own fingernail beds when he was the most nervous, usually in between waves during battles. He even nibbled at his teaspoon when testing the steaming drink for taste, wondering if he needed to let the teabag seep for a little longer or needed to add a pinch of sugar for sweetness. 

The worst was when his former Master licked at his lips, that little pink tongue darting out to moisten them. Those lips shining with a thin sheen of saliva was like a call to him, asking him to claim them in a bruising kiss. 

He wanted to see them swollen and red, maybe even bleeding a little. He wanted to see his usually so poised Master flustered, overwhelmed with tears welling up in those blue-green eyes and clinging to his pale lashes. Most of all, he wanted to see Obi-Wan under him, completely at his mercy, completely trusting in him. 

It would scare Anakin how uncontrollable his desire was if it wasn’t evenly matched, if not eclipsed, by his love. 

As much as he wanted to see the Omega wrung out with pleasured exhaustion, hand shaped bruises mottling that sensitive, freckled skin, he also wanted to worship said Omega, be gentle and soft. 

The juxtaposition of such emotions was jarring, but either fueled by lust or love, Anakin wanted Obi-Wan to be his, only his. 

And according to Padmé, the best way to claim Obi-Wan was for the Alpha to engage in a courtship and make his intentions gradually known. 

The thing was that Obi-Wan, for how perceptive he was, was also _painfully_ oblivious to his former padwan’s feelings. It would have driven Anakin half mad as well if it wasn’t also _painfully_ endearing. 

He needed to talk to Padmé again, but didn’t have the time to walk to the other side of the _Negotiator_ to his own cabin before the scheduled debriefing with the Council and he couldn’t risk being seen having such a private conversation with the Senator, especially by Obi-Wan. 

When he ran into Rex, leaving his own cabin, he wanted to cry out in relief. 

“Just the man I was hoping to see!"

Rex raised a confused eyebrow; Anakin didn’t explain, just clapped his second-in-command on the shoulder and told him to keep watch. 

“Ani,” Padmé greeted as the handheld holoprojector began to transmit her glowing blue picture. She appeared to be at her office in the Senate, dressed in one of her more modest and less extravagant outfits. 

Anakin greeted her in return, glad to see her smiling face. Even though his feelings for the Omega had long faded, he couldn’t deny her obvious beauty and still greatly enjoyed her presence.

And most desperately needed her guidance. 

“I feel like I need to be a little more obvious, Padmé. He asked if I had _done something_ when I offered to write notes for him. I want him to be wooed, not suspicious!”

The Senator nodded along as the Jedi Knight continued to detail the past few weeks, including his own efforts and Obi-Wan’s continued obliviousness. 

“I agree that it is time to be more direct,” Padmé relented, sweeping a free curl behind one ear. “Perhaps it’s appropriate to start gift giving now!” The Omega clasped her hands in excitement. 

The Alpha tilted his head in confusion. “Why would that be something Obi-Wan enjoyed?”

Anakin knew his Master. He noticed how sparsely decorated his quarters back at the Temple were, even less decorated in his ship cabin. Obi-Wan had very few material possessions even compared to most Jedi.

“Anakin,” Padmé said slowly as if explaining something entirely too simple. “Obi-Wan may be minimalistic and ascetic, but he _is_ an omega, and omegas love when alphas let them know they are thinking of them. Favors are nice and all, but gifts show that you have taken notice of them.”

Oh, Anakin _did_ take notice of everything about Obi-Wan. The Alpha thought of those lips again, and a whole host of unholy thoughts surfaced. “What kind of things does Obi-Wan like? Habits? Hobbies?”

Anakin scratched the back of his head, thinking. 

“Oh! For example, when Senator Clovis was courting me, he gave me a whole collection of hair accessories. Maybe a collection of something he enjoys?”

“Tea. He is always drinking tea when he can get his hands on it.”

“Amazing! I can find some options and let you choose which one you think he would like the best.”

They brainstormed a few other ideas when the Alpha thought of a question. 

“What about food?”

Padmé hummed in consideration. “Usually, I would suggest taking Obi-Wan out to eat at a nice restaurant, but since you guys are constantly on the front lines, that’s impossible, so getting him treats would be nice.”

Anakin came to the conclusion that treats would be the perfect thing for Obi-Wan. He thought about how often his Master skipped meals and his subtle but apparent weight loss. He remembered the rich slave masters on Tatooine, dozens of omegas at their beck and call, but the omegas well-fed, round cheeks, full hips, and healthy glows. 

He wanted Obi-Wan like that, taken care of and not one care in the Galaxy. 

_Then_ , for the third time today, he thought about those lips and _that mouth_. He imagined pink lips sucking on sour candies and wrapped around sweet treats. 

_Yes_ , he would be ordering some snacks for his Master. 

“Please don’t forget to invite Obi-Wan to the festival as well!” Padme said (as well as some other things but Anakin was still thinking of Obi-Wan, this time on his knees, pretty face painted in stripes of his cum). 

“Thank you, Padmé,” Anakin replied when he finally snapped out of it. He heard some voices outside the door, and he was sure he had lost track of time. 

“Good luck, Anakin,” Padmé wished before vanishing just as the door _whooshed_ open, revealing a stormy-looking Obi-Wan. There was a heavy silence, and the Alpha knew he had been caught, and there must be a number of questions swirling around in that head. 

“Senate business I presume?”

_Fuck._

  
  
  


He wanted to pat himself on the shoulder.

The carton of chocolates from Corellia were _more than a success._

Padmé had been adamant on not getting preceding into “sexual territory” before Obi-Wan had made it known that he understood the full extent of Anakin’s “intentions,” but he was a weak man, so when the opportunity to slide his fingers in that wet mouth presented itself, he took advantage of it. 

The Alpha started a list in his head of all the dirty, twisted things he was going to do to Obi-Wan as he watched the older man timidly suck on his index finger. 

He was almost relieved that the alarm system went off when it did because he was one moment away from pushing Obi-Wan flat on his back and fucking his mouth. 

He would have to wait. 

  
  
  


“Your fingers. I need them,” Obi-Wan sobbed, face red and streaked with tears just as Anakin had hoped for. 

_Force_ , the Omega was beautiful. The blush stretched from his cheeks to delicate collarbones. He clutched his legs close to his chest, giving Anakin a beautiful view of that pink hole struggling to accommodate his thick length. As he thrusted in and out, the slick hole seemed to be attempting to suction him back in. Obi-Wan was made for him. 

Anakin was less than gentle, shoving three of his durasteel digits into that open mouth, giving his Master exactly what he needed, something to fill his mouth. 

“I’m beginning to think you have an oral fixation, Obi-Wan. Don’t worry, after I knot you, I’ll fuck that pretty, pink mouth of yours,” he promised. 

His Master was messy, sucking on his mechanical fingers eagerly, drool spilling from the corners of his mouth. He couldn’t wait to see that pretty mouth wrapped around his cock. He knew Obi-Wan had very little sexual experience, but he didn’t care—in fact—the idea that he would be the one to train him to perform such an act, sparked something deeply possessive in him. 

Something almost darkly possessive. 

  
  
  


Anakin would appreciate the beauty of Felucia if the damn planet wasn’t so fucking hot. 

Like most planets in the Thanium sector, Felucia was colorful and filled with dense jungle home to thousands of unique vegetation and non-sentient species. The 501st and 212th were there at the insistent request of the Felucians, who had reported Separatist droid sightings, and the Council came to the grim conclusion that the Separatists might have established a secret outpost, deep within the jungle. 

It was difficult to make base in Felucia because of the overabundant amount of flora and fauna. Under the heavy atmosphere that seemed to have everyone moving in slow motion, they eventually found a clear enough space to settle, twenty miles south of the capital, Kway Teow. 

The two battalions had set up camp and already contacted Coruscant to notify the Council of their scheme of maneuvers. Tomorrow, they would follow the Felucian reports and search the areas of the droid sightings. 

Now, they had gone off in pairs and small groups to assure that the area surrounding their base was secure and safe. Ahsoka had wandered off with Rex and Cody; Anakin was following Obi-Wan as they trudged through the thick foliage. 

The towering trees had created a canopy of sorts above them, only allowing slivers of golden sunlight to escape. The lack of sun didn’t help with the humidity however, and Anakin’s tunic was becoming uncomfortable, sticking to his chest with moisture. He knew Obi-Wan wasn’t faring much better, occasionally wiping at his hairline where sweat had started to bead. 

He was so hot, mind so fried that all he wanted to get back to base as soon as possible, bend the Omega over his bed, and fuck him until tomorrow came. 

Unsurprisingly after Obi-Wan and him had confessed their feelings to each other, they were once again being sent back to the front lines after only two days spent recovering at Coruscant. Since they were back to work, Anakin only had Obi-Wan to himself for a few fleeting moments during the lull moments when they were not being pulled every which way, preparing for this mission. 

Last night, he had snuck into his Master’s cabin briefly, grasping both of their cocks in his large hand and had stroked them both to completion. He loved watching Obi-Wan fall undone; he was sure it was a picture that would never grow old.

Obi-Wan must have sensed that Anakin’s mind was elsewhere because he glanced behind him, eyebrow raised. 

Anakin feigned innocence just as the tree line broke, and the dense foliage at their feet faded to sandy rocks. They were once again engulfed in an outpouring of golden sunlight that reflected so beautifully off Obi-Wan’s hair, the soft reds and oranges now a strawberry blonde. 

He reached out to twirl a lock around his finger, completely enraptured, but the Jedi Master stepped forward out of his reach, walking across the bank towards a small river that rushed past them. Anakin sighed, hand dropping to his side, and followed. 

“At least we will have a water supply if we run low at camp,” Obi-Wan commented, hands on his hips as he surveyed the area. There was a distant roar of a waterfall not too far away, and the shrill squawks of birds and scuttle of rodents and bugs were all around them.

The back of Obi-Wan’s neck was slightly red, and Anakin knew that the sensitive skin would burn under the harsh glare of the sun. This time Obi-Wan didn’t unknowingly step out of the Alpha’s reach, and Anakin’s gloved fingers smoothed across the slender nape, thumb pressing into the unmarked mating gland. 

They had both agreed that they wouldn’t officially mate until after the war was finished. That was the real extent to their conversation, questions about whether to leave the Order or not and the possibility of pups unanswered. He had an inkling that Obi-Wan wanted to start a family just as desperately as he did (if his more than positive response to Anakin promising to fuck him full of pups was reliable), but the reality of war was too apparent. 

The two would focus on _now_ when death didn’t lurk around every corner. 

Obi-Wan visibly relaxed at the touch. 

“You’re mind is somewhere else, dear one.” His voice was soft, non-accusatory, simply remarking. 

Anakin shrugged. “Just thinking that we’re finally alone.”

It wasn’t the entire truth. He could feel Ahsoka’s and dozens of others Force signatures, but they were all miles off. 

Obi-Wan gave him a quizzical look that told him to keep explaining. 

“Means I can do this,” he said before moving behind the Omega and pulling him flush to his front, so that Obi-Wan’s small but pert ass was pressed snuggly against his own hips. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said slowly, almost warning him. 

Anakin smirked, loving how reserved his Omega was at times. He reached around, settling one gloved hand across Obi-Wan’s flat and toned stomach, covered by those wretched thick layers of Jedi clothes, as the other gloved hand softly palmed at Obi-Wan’s crotch. 

“We can’t do this, Anakin,” Obi-Wan admonished, but the hitch in his breath betrayed his words. “This is incredibly unprofessional. It is quite possible that Separatists aren’t too far away, and we are leaving ourselves vulnerable.”

“We have more than a dozen people on patrol right now,” Anakin reasoned, pressing his palm harder into the growing bulge, eliciting another hitched gasp. 

“Any of which might need our help at a moment’s notice,” Obi-Wan countered. 

“Just a couple minutes, sweetheart. Give me a couple minutes to just touch you.” He pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple. “I want to make you feel good, please.”

He knew the second he uttered the word _please_ , Obi-Wan would give in, and give in he did. The Jedi Master’s head lolled to the side, baring his neck in submission and allowing the Alpha free access to that gorgeous skin to gently kiss and lick. 

_No marks,_ Obi-Wan reminded him gently through the bond. 

Even though Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex most definitely knew of the full extent of their relationship, he was not sure if the rest of the 501st and 212th had caught on. Even if they did, there was no reason to draw needless attention to themselves. 

He gave Obi-Wan’s cock a squeeze through his pants causing the older man to jerk in his arms. Anakin chuckled and slipped his hand under the waistband of both the Omega’s pants and underwear. 

“Wait, your g-glove,” Obi-Wan stuttered as leather-clad fingers wrapped around the small, weepy cock; however, the protest quickly dissolved into a soft, breathy moan. 

He started slow even though he knew the Omega wanted him to hurry and wring a fast orgasm out of him. Instead he squeezed softly and swept his thumb gently over the little cockhead, watching how Obi-Wan’s breathing grew labored. 

“Feels...weird,” Obi-Wan gasped. His right hand gripped Anakin’s forearm tightly, scrambling for purchase. 

“Do you want me to take them off?”

“No, no...feels good— _Force_ , Anakin—go faster, will you?”

Anakin chuckled again, briefly letting go of where Obi-Wan pulsed between his legs, and raised his palm to the whining Omega’s mouth. 

“Spit.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

“Be a good boy and _spit_.”

He didn’t miss the shudder that travelled down Obi-Wan’s back at the title and filed that piece of information away for later.

Obi-Wan obeyed and spat into his gloved hand, and Anakin shoved his hand back between Obi-Wan’s legs and began to stroke him more urgently, probably faster than the man could keep up with. 

“Fuck!” he quietly shouted, head tossing back onto Anakin’s broad shoulder. 

“You’re so beautiful when you let go like this,” the Alpha complimented, drinking in the sight of flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. 

Then Obi-Wan was pulling that bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling on it, trying and failing to keep in his whimpers. 

“I want to keep you like this forever, Obi.”

Anakin pressed his other hand harder into the Obi-Wan’s abdomen, imagining one day how the skin would curve and swell with pregnancy. The Omega would be free of suppressants, his natural, sweet scent wafting through their shared quarters. He would be so big that he could barely walk, and the thought alone was more inspiring than anything the Council could offer to get him to finish this damned war faster. 

His hand moved further down, fondling the taunt balls, and the action rewarded Anakin with Obi-Wan pressing his ass backwards, grinding against Anakin’s own prominent bulge. The friction was immaculate, but he only cared about Obi-Wan’s pleasure, and he knew his future mate was close, teetering on the precipice. 

The heady aroma of slick was apparent to the Alpha even over the scent of the jungle surrounding them. 

“God, I can _smell_ you even now, Obi-Wan.” He moved his hand back to the small cock, watching how the Omega began to twist in his hands, pleasure welling up in the pit of his stomach and unabashed moans falling freely. “Do you think the troopers can smell you, your own men? They must smell what we are doing and how fucking desperate you are to cum.”

His Master’s moans and cries rose in pitch, face so red that he briefly wondered if the man was going to pass out from either heat exhaustion or humiliation, maybe both. 

He roughly thumbed the cock’s slit, and then Obi-Wan was seizing in his arms and cumming. “Anakin,” he cried as the Jedi Knight stroked him through it until there was only a slight tremor in his shoulders. 

Obi-Wan was almost entirely leaning on him, the orgasm wrenching the last of his energy from him that the sun already hadn’t stolen. It was an awkward angle, but Anakin pressed a sloppy kiss to the Omega’s pliant lips. 

After another minute, it seemed that Obi-Wan had gained his balance and awareness again, turning around and deepening the kiss. 

They broke apart when Anakin felt a small hand tease at his own waistband. He was still uncomfortably hard, but he stilled Obi-Wan’s descent. His Master looked up at him, eyes wide. 

“A couple minutes,” Anakin reiterated. “We should turn back around now.”

“But you’re still…”

A slow smirk worked its way across Anakin’s mouth, an idea coming to him. He kissed Obi-Wan once more, pulling off his soiled gloves, rolling them up, and pocketing them. He was tempted to have Obi-Wan lick up his own spend, but his Master had already humored him and allowed him to touch him in such a public space. He wouldn’t push his luck. 

“You can take care of me later tonight. There is something I want to do.”

He turned around, marching back towards the shade of the trees, ignoring the confusion and excitement that flooded the Force bond. 

He was going to teach Obi-Wan some things. 

  
  
  


Night in Felucia was eerie. The humidity and heat didn’t let up even though the sun had set, but with the darkness, it seemed that the jungle came to life, the piercing songs of night birds and the distant growls of nocturnal predators not too far off. 

Obi-Wan and him fortunately shared a tent together, offering them a small semblance of privacy. The camp was quiet, and through the Force, Anakin felt that most of the 212th and 501st were asleep besides the few that were on watch.

Obi-Wan was sitting up in his cot, holoprojector in hand and studying the landscape of the several sights where the droids had been spotted. Anakin must have been staring for sometime because his Master glanced over at him, a small smile on his face, before he shut off the holoprojector. 

“You’re thinking of something again,” he said. 

Anakin didn’t deny it, simply held out hand, beckoning his future mate towards him. Slightly apprehensive, Obi-Wan stood up and walked the short distance over to Anakin’s own cot, no doubt thinking about whatever Anakin had mysteriously hinted to earlier today. 

Anakin opened his legs, allowing for the Omega to sit in the small space there. The cots were small and narrow, designed only for one body to lay there, so the Alpha had to maneuver, so Obi-Wan had space. 

“You said there was something you wanted to do?” Obi-Wan tentatively said, hand coming up to massage the muscle of Anakin’s thigh. Even now, excitement hummed through their bond, and Anakin leaned forward, capturing those sinful lips in a kiss to build the anticipation. 

He broke away after a second, only an inch away, so Obi-Wan could feel his next words. 

“I want your mouth on my dick, Obi-Wan, and I think you want that too.”

The almost instantaneous scent of arousal and slick was all the confirmation he needed. He watched as Obi-Wan licked his lips, eyes briefly flickering to Anakin’s crotch. 

“I do,” he agreed, voice small but sure. 

Smirking, Anakin began untying the front of his trousers. 

“You fucking drive me crazy. I know you love it when your mouth is filled. Such a _good boy_ , always sucking on my fingers so eagerly.”

A strangled whine escaped the Jedi Master, and not wasting one more second, Anakin pushed down his trousers just low enough so that he could pull his half hard cock from where it was confined. 

He stroked it lazily, and Obi-Wan followed the movement with rapt fascination. He leaned forward and rolled forward on his stomach between Anakin’s spread legs, lips so close to the sensitive and hot skin, but he didn’t make any more advancements, eyes looking up to the Alpha for permission. 

_Force_ , his Master was such a pretty sight, looking up through his eyelashes so shyly. 

Anakin rubbed his cockhead along the wet seam of Obi-Wan’s lips, but didn’t give permission, not yet. Obi-Wan’s grip on his thigh tightened, a silent indication of his impatience. 

“I’ve wanted to push you on your knees and fuck your face for so long, Master. I wanted to do it as a padawan most often when you were going off on one of your lectures and monologues.”

Even from this angle, Anakin watched as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “More proof that you never listened.”

Anakin ignored the little comment. “I’ve changed my mind though.” He stroked his cock once more before moving his hand to curl his fingers in the hair at the back of Obi-Wan’s head. “Lick it.”

Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate, free hand curling around the base of Anakin’s large cock, pink tongue licking at the leaking head. 

It was something almost awe-inspiring the way his Master's eagerness spiked. His inexperience was obvious, which was why Anakin had directed him to begin with just licks. There was no doubt that Obi-Wan had an oral fixation from the beautiful way he took to pleasing Anakin with his mouth. 

His cock was almost dripping wet with saliva by the time Anakin told Obi-Wan to open his mouth, an action he performed right away. The Omega suckled on his cockhead for a moment, eyelids drooping low, and a ragged groan was pulled from the Alpha.

Obi-Wan’s mouth was a force of nature, wet and hot, and oh so nice as it stretched wide on his cock. He coaxed his Master to take as much length as he was able before it hit the back of his throat. Obi-Wan attempted to move his head back up, but Anakin’s hand in his hair stilled him, and the Omega whined, confused. 

“I’m going to keep you right here, Obi. You’re going to be a good little cockwarmer as I finish this report. All you need to do is lay there, and keep my dick nice and wet. Can you do that?”

There was a brief, tense moment, where he was sure that his Master was going to back out (not that he would have minded, he wanted his Master to enjoy this as much as he was), but Obi-Wan gave a small, little nod and settled more into the cot, head tilting and resting against Anakin’s thigh. 

The Alpha smiled, reaching to his side and plucking his unfinished report from a nearby table. After assuring that Obi-Wan knew they could stop at any moment, he set to work, doing his best to ignore the urge to buck his hips up into the open mouth and find his release. 

He supposed his Master’s lectures about patience were helpful. 

Anakin was not the most effective when half his mind was focused on the Omega between his legs, so he moved through the report slowly so as to not make any mistakes. 

Obi-Wan was the perfect picture of a cockwarmer, still, poised, and content. His eyes were closed, and the steady cadence of his breathing mirrored the cadence he kept while in meditation. 

But of course, after what couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes and when Anakin’s full erection had waned to a half hard state, his Master began to squirm. The Alpha could feel that the older man was struggling to swallow down all the saliva he was generating with his mouth stretched and stuffed. 

When Anakin looked down to see that ample drool was spilling from the corners of Obi-Wan’s mouth and darkening the sheet below them. 

“You’re making quite a mess,” he commented, shifting his hips every so slightly.

Obi-Wan made a noise in the back of his throat, no doubt growing impatient. He had opened his eyes, and the blue-green irises had almost vanished, overtaken by large, black pupils. 

Anakin stroked his Master’s bearded cheek. “Two more minutes. I’m almost finished.”

Obi-Wan’s glazed over eyes disappeared once more as his eyelids fluttered closed. Anakin hurried through the rest of his report, growing impatient himself. 

By the time Anakin finished the report and set it aside once more, Obi-Wan was rutting against the sheets, narrow hips moving almost frantically against the cot. 

“Good boy,” the Alpha whispered, pulling Obi-Wan off his cock. 

The Omega was panting, sore jaw hanging wide open, a string of saliva still connecting Obi-Wan’s swollen lips and Anakin’s cock. 

“Can I suck you off now?” Obi-Wan politely asked, and who could say no to him?

Obi-Wan was a fast learner, expertly pulling his lips over his teeth as he bobbed his head up and down on the Alpha’s cock. He couldn’t take all the length into his mouth but stroked what he couldn’t reach. 

Anakin did his best to keep his moans and groans minimal, all too aware his men were fast asleep in adjacent tents. It was incredibly difficult; however; the messy slurping sounds and the sight of his Master so debauched was overwhelming, and he felt his orgasm approaching much faster than he hoped. 

He clutched Obi-Wan’s hair tighter, and the Omega peered up, sultry eyes studying Anakin’s expressions. 

“Fuck, Obi-Wan, I’m gonna cum,” he breathlessly warned before he unconsciously thrusted up in that welcoming mouth, orgasm shooting through him like lightning, sharp and earth-shattering. 

Obi-Wan didn’t slow, sucking and swallowing down every drop of semen. 

“Shit,” Anakin cursed again, hand falling away from Obi-Wan’s hair. He felt incredibly relaxed, and the thought of sleep was so appealing.

He couldn’t sleep yet though. The Omega was definitely far gone, jaw still slightly unhinged as he tried to catch his breath. He gathered Obi-Wan into his arms, pulling him up till he laid across his chest. He peppered him in kisses, whispering lavish praise. 

Anakin reached between their bodies, prepared to stroke Obi-Wan to completion for the second time that day but found his cock soft...and sticky with his own release. 

“ _Force_ , Obi-Wan you humped the bed until you came, didn’t you?” 

Obi-Wan made an intelligible noise, but there was no denying it. The Jedi Master was going to be the death of him. 

He stretched out his arm and grabbed his canteen and persuaded the Omega to take a few tentative sips. It was quiet between them as Obi-Wan’s mind drifted in the throes of subspace. He meant to slowly ease the older man out of it, so he would be able to change his soiled underwear, but shockingly, Obi-Wan soon fell fast asleep, head pressed over Anakin’s beating heart. 

He chuckled, pulling the blanket over the two of them. Obi-Wan would wake up in the morning, cramped in the tiny cot, with dried cum between his legs, and most likely cursing Anakin, but the thought of rousing him awake now was unbearable when his face looked so content, relaxed and not pinched in concentration and stress as it usually was. 

He closed his eyes as well, a dreamless sleep washing over him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and let me know you think :))) slut for feedback 
> 
> Here is the summary for the next part (mostly likely a three shot?) "Rite of Movement":
> 
> "Obi-Wan has become a hindrance to Palpatine’s scheme to destroy the Republic and secure young Skywalker as his apprentice. Activating the 212th’s chip early and executing Order 66 should resolve him of the problem. "
> 
> what are you expecting to see ahahahhahahah thanks guys!


End file.
